Inspector Gadget Wiki:Protection Policy
Administrators of this wiki have the ability to protect and unprotect a page; this means that a certain group of users with a specific to this wiki are prevented from editing or changing an article for a specific amount of time. If you came here because you clicked on a small lock in the right-hand corner of a page, that means that page has been protected from editing. If you wish to discuss the terms of this action, please consult this page's talk page. Reasons for Protection At the discretion of an administrator, a page may be protected for: * Persistent vandalism or spamming * Persistent edit warring, in which case the protection shall enforce a "cool down" period; may be upon request. * Prevention measures * Title protecting (create protection); used mainly for: ** Spam ** Prevention of recreating a deleted page * Maintaining the integrity of certain pages that run the functions of the wiki, such as: ** Site templates ** Site policies ** The site's logo and favicon ** Copyright and license pages Levels of Protection The level of protection runs under a simple principle: as damage done to the page increases, so will the level of protection. Most protected pages are to the auto-confirmed level; however, in extreme cases, pages may be protected to sysop level. Page protection levels are indicated through a color-coded padlock symbol found on the right-hand corner of a protected page. These vary as such: Semi-Protection ::* Color: Silver ::* Function: Prevents page editing or moving ::* Reason: Persistent vandalism or controversy ::* Restricted Users: Unregistered, non-autoconfirmed (new users) ::* Duration: Temporary (see specific times below) Full-Protection ::* Color: Gold ::* Function: Prevents page editing or moving ::* Reason: High levels of persistent vandalism, ::* Restricted Users: Unregistered, non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: Temporary (see specific times below) Permanent Full-Protection ::* Color: Black ::* Function: Prevents page editing or moving ::* Reason: Maintain wiki functions ::* Restricted Users: Unregistered, non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: Infinite Create Protection ::* Color: Blue ::* Other name: Protected title ::* Function: Prevents page creation under a specific title ::* Reason: Prevent spam, recreation of deleted page ::* Restricted Users: Unregistered, non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: Infinite Move Protection ::* Color: Green (olive) ::* Function: Prevents page move (or page title renaming) without authorization ::* Reason: Page-move vandalism, prevention measure ::* Restricted Users: Unregistered, non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: May vary (see specifics below) Protection Durations Protected pages are intended to be protected only for a specific amount of time (with the exception of the permanent, create, and sometimes move protection). Unless otherwise noted, pages will remain protected for these specific times: * Semi-protection = 1 week * Full protection = 1 week * Permanent full protection = Infinite * Create protection = Infinite * Move protection = Infinite (most often); page-move vandalism may be cause for 1 week time limit Note: Due to varying circumstances, times may vary under the discretion of an administrator. Notes * This page uses heavy reference from: ** Wikipedia's protection policy ** ** Protection Policy